Child's Last Play
by Soul Reflection
Summary: A curious Eleven year old rebuilds chopped up Chucky and gives it to her mom, who just so happened to be Chucky's exgirlfriend back in the day. When Chucky shrinks his ex into his size..he plots for something big: Revenge
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was the very early 80's. The days where the songs like _Boogie fever_ , _Y.M.C.A_, and_ Funkytown _were a still hits. It was in the summer, where a red convertible would just race down a lonely highway. The song_ Boogie Wonderland _played loudly, as a young woman would sing along with the song. The woman was a hispanic woman, with black hair nicely layered, reaching her shoulders. Her long bangs, brushed to the left, covered one of her hazel eyes, giving her a bad girl look. She wore a black, leather jacket, with a red shirt under, and ripped-up jeans. Her pouty lips were red; she also had black, long eyelashes, with her eyelids purple. She had one hand on the steering wheel, and her other hand on her leg.

"_Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts of men who need more than they get..Daylight deals a bad hand to a woman who has laid to many bets_!" She sang with that girly voice of hers.

A high-pitched giggle would follow. That song was her theme song, for many reasons.

"_The mirror stares you in the face..and said 'baby, UH UH, IT DON'T WORK_!'"

She expressed "_UH UH_" very loudly..and after that she sighed sadly. She felt really bad. A guy from her job had asked her out and instead of saying "hell ya", she had said she'd think about it. She really did like the guy, after all, he was different, just like she was...She soon changed changed the radio station and another song played. She banged her head to the beat.She drove the car into an exit, and then stopped in front of a public telephone. She got out of her car and walked to that telephone, her high-heeled boots just clicking at her every step. She grabbed the phone, and dialed a number. She waited as she held the phone between her cheek and shoulder and took out a lighter and a cigarette. She lit the cig and threw the lighter aside as she inhaled some tobacco while holding it between her index and middle fingers. She grabbed the phone with her now-free hand, as she puffed out the smoke.

"Hello?" A young man's voice would greet.

"Yeah, it's me." She replied, looking around after she whispered.

"Oh, hey babe. Are you still doin' it? Tell me you are, Alex" the young man asked.

"Yeah, the fucker has it comin'. That sonofabitch will regret rapin' my sister. "

"And?"

"Oh, and hurting _you_...I sorta forgot."

A high pitched chuckle would follow from the young man.

"It's alright, Alexandra, just make sure to leave some for me"

She would grin, as she inhaled more smoke from her cig.

"Don't worry, I will..I will"

With that she hung up.

* * *

The next thing she knew, she was facing a middle-aged, fat man, who wore nothing but his underwear. She had quietly gotten into his house, but she bumped into something, she woke him up. They were both in the kitchen,in the dark, as she wrinkled her face in disgust. The man was looking at her up and down, licking his lips.  
"So, you're Alisha's big sister. I see.." He said, with a nasty grin.

Alex heard a door open from the living room. She knew _he_ had come, but she needed to distract the fat man first.

"You raped my sister." She responded, glaring at him as someone would slowly walk behind the man.

"Yeah..oh, but you look more tastier than she did.." He said, slowly reaching a hand towards her large bust..

Then he screamed, as a _squish_ sound would follow. The man fell to the ground, with a knife stuck in his back.

"Sorry, mister." said the same young man who Alex had phoned eariler, "But you're not gonna steal any more cookies from the jar..especially_ MY _cookie."

The young man would laugh a high-pitched, hysterical laugh

With that, Alex reached into the kitchen sink and grabbed two butcher knifes, one in each hand, as the man looked up.

"See ya in hell, asshole." She whispered.

With that she screamed a high-pitched,angry scream as she raised up both knifes in the air and then brought them down in the man's head. The man scream as the knives when in, and his head dropped to the ground. Alex pulled out the the knives and thrust the knives into his skull again..again...and again. Blood would squirt out in her face as she stopped, and sighed calmly. The young man would whisper a "wow" as she washed her blood-stained hands in the kitchen sink. She breathed in deeply, as cold water would fall on her small, delicate hands. She was sort of worried; she had killed another man. Another man who had caused pain and agony to her family was dead and she was the reason why.

"What did I do?" She asked herself aloud, shaking her head.

The young man came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"Babe, it's alright, as you said: the fucker had it comin'." He whispered her ear as she sighed again.

"You won't tell anybody, will you?" she whispered back, with worry in her voice.

"Nah, honey, I won't-or my name isn't Charles Lee Ray."


	2. Happy birthday!

Author's note: Yeah, I changed the plot completely. Anyway, if you are uncomfortable of reading children cursing (you'd be surprise to hear the youngsters in real life..) please do not read on. Plus, some characters of this story are mine, same with plot. Original Charcters do not belong to me.

_Chapter 1_

"...Miss.Perez, please answer the question. CARISSA!"

Carissa Perez's head went up from the desk, as she looked around, startled by the voice.

"THE ANSWER'S FOUR!" She shouted automatically, her blue eyes widening up.

The teacher, who was standing by Carissa's desk,took off her glasses and looked at Sleepy Carissa.

"Very good, Miss.Perez. Looks like you'll be receieving a passing grade in Math--for once."

A bell rung.

"Oh, class is over..remember, page twenty-five in your workbooks! Have a good time in lunch!" the teacher shouted, talking off the scrunchie that held up her light brown hair.

Carissa slowly got up, rubbing her eyes. She then pushed back her black, sleek hair behind her shoulders, as the teacher approached her.

"Carissa?"

"Yes, Mrs.Bailey?"

"I couldn't help it notice that your mom is very young--after seeing her last night during the PTA meeting yesterday--"

"She's actually forty-two, Mrs.Bailey. Had me when she was Twenty something and even so, she's been taking care of her self, that's all."

Mrs.Bailey watched Carissa stuff some books a black book bag for a while,before she cleared her throat.

"I heard of your little incident yesterday.."

Carisaa stopped stuffing her bookbag.

" You barely left that poor girl alive, Carissa."

Carissa felt her anger burning up inside of her.

"That fu-- I mean, that cheerleader chick was spreading stuff about me. I sorta lost it." Carissa responded quietly, almost childish.

" Carissa, I think you need help."

Carissa turned her eyes towards Mrs.Bailey and stared.

"W-what?"

"Carissa, your grade have dropped greatly, you've been in fifteen fights in only two months..you're using very foul language. I think you may need to talk to someone. I believe I will call your mother tonight and tell her myself."

"But Mrs.Bailey--"

"No but's."

Carissa narrowed her eyes at her teacher, wishing her teacher would just drop dead or something. She zipped up her book back, and grabbed it with a hand, as she got up, and started to walk out the door.

"..I hope you burn in hell. Scumbag."

"What did you say?" Mrs.Bailey shouted, but Carissa was already out the door.

Carissa walked up some stairs, and finally was in the lunchroom, where all the fellow elementary school classmates were eating. She sat down by an empty table.

"Can't believe that bitch. I'll get her.." Carissa mumbled, "I'll get her good."

"Get who good?"

Carissa jumped with surprise, as her best friend Glenda Tilly satnext to her.

Glenda had blue eyes, like Carissa, and had bright red hair in a low pony tail. She wore a black shirt that said "Metallica" on it, over a pair of dark blue jeans, and wore a pair of black All-stars on her feet.

"Goddammit, Glenda, you scared the shit outta me." Carissa grumbled, as she stuffed her bookbag into her locker.

" Well, Rissa, I was waitin' for you outside to get some Wendy's. By the way, love the outfit" Glenda said, looking at the leather jacket ( a blue shirt under), torn black jeans, and the black combat boots Carissa wore.

"Thanks." Carissa mumbled,

"What happened? Why are you angry all of a sudden?"Glenda asked, raising a brow.

Carissa took a deep breath and told Glenda everything.

"Oh! So that's why you said 'I'm gonna get her good'" Glenda said, nodding her head.

"I will, I swear to my dead father--whoever the fucker is--I will, Glenda."

Glenda rolled her eyes.

"Well, that will have to wait, Ris. Today is friday, and of course we always have a little 'field trip'.."

"Are we beatin' up old peoples again?" Rissa moaned, taking out some gum from her pocket.

" Oh wait! I almost forgot..Check this out..I found this in my mom's room."

Glenda unzipped her green bookbag, and took out a bag. Then, out of the bag she pulled out a doll's arm.

"...It's an arm." Rissa said dully, looking at it.

"Not just any arm. It's the arm of that killer doll. You know, who they said that Charles Lee Ray's soul was in?"

"...Oh, the Good guy doll--Chucky?"

"Yeah, and look at this"

The next thing made Carissa gasped. Glenda had pulled out a dolls head, which was stiched up and had red hair like Glenda's, some hair even stappled to it's head It had stiches everywhere, and one of it's eye sockets was poping out.

"...I found this is Glen's room." Glenda replied, shaking her head, "He's such a weirdo."

"..It's..so..awesome.." Rissa said, talking the head from Glenda and looking at it.

"Yeah! Well, I dunno why mom has an arm and the head...Glen knows something, but he won't tell me. Hey, you can keep them..your mom has one of those good-guy dolls, anywho. It did need an arm, didn't it. Well, for her b-day, you can add a new head.. Anyway, I heard that girl's best bitch is going to the park..alone.. "

Rissa grinned.

"Eight o'clock, meet me by Micky D's"

* * *

The phone rang.

"...no, mommy, a few more minutes..bitch" Alexandra Perez mumbled, as she put a pillow over her head.

Another ring. Alexandra moaned, as she got up, and brushed away her black hair away from her face. She picked up the phone next to her on her night table and pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" She asked gently, with that girly voice of hers.

"Jennifer! Hey. No..I haven't seen Glenda--isn's she with Glen?"

Alexandra got up from her bed and looked at the time. 9:20 P.M. She yawned.

" Well, Rissa told me an hour ago she was going out. Glenda's prob'ly with her. You know, they're best friends and all."

The doorbell rang. Alexandra, in her small red night gown, went towards the door.

"Okay. Aw, thanks! You're the first person to call me up and wish me a happy early birthday. forty-two, yeah. Okay, see ya Jenny. Love ya too. Bye."

Alexandra put the phone on her beige leather couch, as she went up to the door. She opened it and looked around. No one.

"..Stupid fucking prankers--Oh, what's this?"

Alexandra picked up a large large box and went inside, closing the door behind her. The Box was covered in red wrapping amd has a nice black bow on the top. There was a small card taped on, which Alex took off and began to read.

"Happy birthday Alex. T.R." She read.

"T.R.? " She asked herself, as she started to ripped off the the wrapping. Under the wrapping was a plain box, which Alex opened up and pulled out a doll.

"Oh my god! She's adorable!"

Alex looked at the girl doll with a smile. The doll had nicely-layered black hair, with red lips and purple eyelids. It then wore a leather jacket, a white shirt under that, and torn up jeans. On her feet, high-heeled black boots. The doll was exactly what Alex looked, twenty-two years ago. Alex started to think.Whoever sent her the doll had to know her since she was sixteen..

Alex got her brand-new doll and walked into her room. Next to her bed was a Good-guy doll, with two messing arms. Alex sighed.

"I lost the two arms again.."

Her former friend Tiffany had sent her a good-guy doll back in the eighty's, right after the first rumor that a killer had possessed one of the good-guys doll and attacked a kid named Andy. Alex tried to keep it in good condition, but it always had two loose arms. Also, the head was starting to loosen up. Next to the poor good-guys doll, Alex put her mini-me doll.

"Aw, what a cute couple." Alex replied, smiling, "Well back to bed."

Alex jumped unto the bed, and like that, went back to sleep.

* * *

"Moooommmmy! Wake up!"

Alexandra opened her eyes and smiled, seeing her eleven year old daughter standing her bed, carring a tray of Orange juice, eggs and toast.

"Happy birthday, mom!" She sang, putting down the tray near her bed.

"Aw, thanks Rissie! You didn't have to!" She exclaimed, giving her girl a big hug.

"Oh, I have something for you."

Rissa ran out the door, then returned with something behind her back.

"Close your eyes!" Rissa instructed, grinning a strange smile.

_Strange,_ Alex told herself, _that grin is exactly the one her father wore after he.._

Alex shuddered. She didn't want to remember the time where she had her long-ago ex boyfriend and herself had a little contest called "Whoever kills the most slutty-assed bitches wins a lolly-pop." Of course, her ex-boyfriend had won the lolli-pop by one point and wouldn't stop grinning that nasty grin. After all, she did raise the bet that if he beat he, she'd blow him--litterally. Shaking her head, Alex closed her eyes.

"Okay, open your eyes!"

"..What did you get--HOLY MOTHER OF MY SWEET PANSY JESUS!" She exclaimed in shock.

Her good-guy doll seemed mutated. The hair seemed to be stitched and stapled to it's head. One eye was surrounded by red flesh instead of nice clean, plastic skin.There were stitches all over it's face, distorting his eyebrows a bit. And that grin it had..she had seen it before. She then felt the urge to fling that "thing" out the door. But then she saw it had two arms.

"Glenda helped me stitch the head on and I found an arm under your bed. The other one..well..Glenda had that too. Her mom likes dolls it seems.."

Alex knew Rissa had tried her best to rebuild the doll she had for so long, so she found a smile.

"Thanks hun." She said, giving her daughter yet another hug.

Then, Carissa went out the door, to see _Freddy Vs. Jason_ again. Alex got up from her bed, as the phone rang. She naturally picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mrs.Perez?"

"MISS Perez, who's this."

"This is Mrs.Bailey."

"..Oh, yeah, you see, it's my birthday and I don't like old ha--I mean, teachers calling me at this hour.."

"It concerns Carissa."

Alex stood up. Her face crumpled.She looked rather thirty-ish even though she was over forty, even when she crumpled her face like she did.

"What about my baby?"

"Miss,Carissa uses foul language, beats up children for a hobby, steals from others..her grades have dropped. I think Carissa needs therapy."

Alex rolled her eyes. She had been in therapy for her little "addiction", as Tiffany called it. Tiffany once told her: "As my mother always said, women are like men, they tend to go overboard and make a mess of things." Alex started to get angry..angry like she did twenty years ago.

"Okay Mrs.Bailey, here's what I'll do..I'll meet you right now at my baby's school, since it's a weekend, and talk to you, okay?"

"Yes, that would be fine. Good-bye."

Click.

Alex quickly then took off her nightgown, put on her bra, then put on a blue wife-beater, daisy dukes, and blue sneakers. She quickly brushed her hair, put on blue-toned make-up and grabbed her purse. She went out to the kitchen and grabbed the phone from there. She dialed a number as she opened her purse.

"Hey, it's Alexandra from next door! Yeah, I'm going out, so I'll really love it if you come and take care of Rissa for me.." She said, grabbing a butcher knife from the sink.

"Key's under the door! Thanks!"

She hung up and went into the living room, where Rissa was watching Jason stab a naked guy on his bed repeatedly on T.V.

"Baby doll, I'm going out.."

"Where are ya takin that knife?" Rissa innocently asked, watching her mother open the door.

"I'm gonna..uh..use it on some..meat. Yeah. On some old fuckin' fag--I mean, on some pork..so see ya." Alex winked at her daughter as Carissa giggled. Alex closed to door behind her, putting the knife in her purse.

"Just like the good old days." Aelx replied, as she walked towards the stairs on the appartment.

End.-


	3. The Awakening

Author's note: Thanks to all who reviewed this FF. I was on vaction so I couldn't update. Short chapter by the way.

Chapter 2

The awakening

The doorbell rung. Carissa, still in her PJs, looked at the clock. 6 o'clock. Where was her mother? She didn't really wanna get her eyes off the t.v. so she sat there. Another ring. She rolled her eyes and went up to the door and opened it. Tyler Winslow, the cute, twenty-year old neighbor from next door, stood in the doorway, grinning at Rissa.Tyler Winslow had light brown hair, grey eyes, and wore a blue t-shirt and loose jeans

" Hey Rissy!" he exclaimed, hugging her.

Rissa moaned with digust.

"Hey Tyler." She wiggled away from him, " So you're my baby-sister?"

"Yes I am, Mini Babe. Any..." He extended his hand, revealing a bag of Cheetos.

" Ooo" Rissa looked at it with hunger " Are they the crunchy kind?"

"Of course kiddo. I have some scary movies in my backpack.."

Rissa grinned. Tyler was okay--for a moron who was after her mom. She walked into her room, and looked at this weird necklace thing Glenda had given her, which was on her bed. It was some sort of metal pendant, which hung from a chain. She then picked it up, and turned it..surprised it had words on it.

"..What?" She said in wonder, as she looked at it.

" A-way..Do-way..damballa..wake?" She said, trying to read the words on the pendants. '

One of the lightbulbs from one of the lambs burst. Carissa cried in surprise, as the pendant fell from her hand. Tyler ran into the room.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he asked with worry.

"Nothing.." Carissa said, "Nothing."

Tyler looked around, shrugged and walked back into the living room. She started to, but heard a thump. She quickly turned back, and instantly looked at the Good guy's doll on the floor. She looked at it for a while, then walked into the living room.

He heard sounds...Sounds of a girl and a man laughing. Where was he? He moaned with pain as he felt a sharp sting in his arms. He touched the part where his shoulder and arm met and felt something odd--string? He opened his eyes and looked around the dim room. The room was pretty nice; it had black drapes on the window, it had a nice dresser, a king-sized bed with stylish black and red sheets and pillows, and photos on the walls. He looked one certain picture with awe. The picture showed a hispanic woman with black hair nicely layered, reaching her shoulders. Her long bangs, brushed to the left, covered one of her hazel eyes, giving her a bad girl look..._that_ bad girl look..

"Alexandra Perez? No fuckin' way!" He said with surprised.

Wow, Alexandra hadn't changed a bit since the early eighty's. Another picture was next to that. That featured a small girl looking around ten, with the same black hair as Alexandra's, but with blue eyes, rosy cheeks and a cute smile.

" That must be...her kid?"

He started to walk around as he stepped on a paper. He picked it up and looked at it. It was small pink paper, that said:

**Kender Blocman Junior high.**

**Detention slip.**

Name: Carissa Charlene Perez.

Grade: Fifth.

Reason_: Hit a 6th grader who received a broken nose, a damaged eye and other severe damages, used foul words at gym teacher_.

Sighed,

_Mrs. Patricia Bailey,_

_5th grade teacher._

"So angel-face ain't an angel" He said with a high pitched chuckle.

He then realized that the giggling girl in the other room was not only Alexandra's kid, but also the same cute girl from the picture. He then went back where he woke up in the first place and realized something had been next to him. It was a doll his height, had black hair, with red lips and purple eyelids. It then wore a leather jacket, a white shirt under that, and torn up jeans. On her feet, high-heeled black boots, just like Alexandra in the eighty's. On the arm it had a tag, which said:

_For my dear friend Carissa._

_From: T.R._

"T.R--." He then frowned as a name popped into his mind "Tiffany? I thought she was dead..I fuckin' rammed in ax in her head..unless--"

Then he remembered that before he rammed the ax in Tiffany's head, she had chanted words while standing over Jennifer Tilly and holding the heart of Damballa..

"She actually got into the bitch's body! Oh geez! That fuckin' bitch! And her mini..bitch thing Glen.."

He started to remember how his kid chopped him up into pieces.

"Wait till I get to them..but how?" He asked himself, then he grinned as he looked at the Alexandra doll.

The door was a bit open, so he quietly went to it, opened it up even more and peered in. There was Carissa (Whom he called angel-face) sitting on a black leather couch in front of a flat screen t.v., but no Alexandra. He then looked at Carissa as she looked at a young man whom sat next to her.

Carissa then looked at a pan next to her.

"Having fun, Rissy" Tyler asked, grinning at Rissa.

Rissa nodded and smiled politely, but when he turned away, she rolled her eyes.

_Oh yeah, I'm having fun, thinkin' about how you wanna do my mother by going through me_ she thought with disgust.

Carissa knew he liked her mother a lot..but she never had a father before and wasn't planning to have one..unless..

She then grabbed the pan..and then..WHAM! Carissa hit the pan hard on the man's head. The man grunted and sat back, knocked out. Carissa giggled mischeviously, as started to get up when the front door opened.

Her mother walked in and stopped, looked at the knocked-out Tyler then at Carissa, as she held a pan in her hand. Carissa then looked at the object in her mother's hand. A bloody baseball bat. They stood there, looking at each other with disbelief.

"Mom.."

"Rissa."

"Mom..I didn't mean to..I mean..he was annoying me..with just exsisting so I whacked him and and..--what's with the bat?."

Her mom didn't say anything. She walked to Tyler, took his feet and then pulled him off the couch. Tyler's body fell with a thump, which sort of woke up him.

" Where am I?" He asked, with his eyes closed.

Carissa looked at her mom, as she let go of his legs.

"In my house, seems you fell asleep while you were supposed to be watchind my kid. Here's your forty bucks. Now leave" Her mom said, throwing two twenty dollar bill at him.

Tyler picked up the bills, and stood up. He looked at Alexandra and walked out the door. Carissa slammed the door behind him.

"So, mom, where did you go?"

"Oh, to a meeting with your teacher..but between you and me, you won't be having probs with that bitch ever again" her mom replied, as she went to a sink and started to wash the bloody bat then she reached into her purse and took out a bloody knife. She started to wash that too.. with a smile.

As he watched from the bedroom, he couldn't believe what he had heard. He knew those words. That meant Alexandra had finished off Carissa's teacher--for good. He couldn't help it notice that Alexnadra looked very sexy in her daisy dukes and that tight wifebeater. He then looked back at the Mini Alexandra doll.

"Oh yeah, Alexandra's about to become Mrs.Alexandra Mercedes Ray..With her new husband Charles Lee Ray by her side.."

With that he let out another high-pitched chuckle, as he reached under the bed and picked up the Heart of Damballa, which Carissa had carelessly dropped.

"Chucky the killer doll has arised again." He said, grinning evily.


	4. Role Model

**Authors note: For that person who said that my storyline is similar to Bride of Chucky, it did before in my old story. But I've changed the story competely( kept title though)--and also, Chucky didn't rape anyone nor did I mention he was going to; This storyline is completely original--it's like a follow-up to the recent movie Seed of Chucky--And if someone else has a plot similar to mine, well, I didn't know. So, it's still pretty original..from the mind. >>**

Chapter 3

Role Model

Alexandra sighed as she remembered the events of that day. She put a hand over her dampened forehead as she stared at the television, with her daughter sleeping curled up on the couch next to her, with her head on her mother's lap. Alexandra started to comb Carissa's black hair with her fingers as the news got on.

"Our top news today is that 50-year old Mrs.Patricia Bailey was found competely dismembered in her house today."

Alexandra started to smile a small smile as the anchorman handed the rest of the story to a reporter, live, standing in front of Mrs.Bailey's house.

"Thank you Tom. Well, Mrs.Bailey was a schoolteacher, who loved kids and loved to help her community. But her goodness was repayed with cruelity as police found her body cut up into pieces. She was discovered with her lips sewn together and --"

Alexandra laughed. Oh yeah, the whole "lips sewn together thing" was to teach her Patricia not to mess with her kid. She all of a sudden felt bad for Patricia Bailey..the way she tried to yell out as the needle went through her lip..

Alexandra sighed, as she got up, and picked up Rissa from the couch. She carried her daughter to the bedroom, put her on the bed and put the covers over her. Alexandra kissed Rissa's forehead and stood up. She sighed as she watched her little girl sleep peacefully, as she remember the day she gave birth to her. She chuckled as she remembered on how she cussed out the doctor who was attending her. Alexandra was a fairly nice person, but sometimes when she gets mad, she lost it--completely. The doc was lucky that Alexandra was in labor, if not, the doc would been stabbed with a needle or something...

Alexandra walked back into the living room and sat on the couch as all of a sudden, there was an odd sound. It came from the window..Alexandra sighed with relief as she heard thunder.

"Just rain" She muttered, as she watched the the report on where the Yankees won the Chicago Cubs.

" Ha, I always told Rissa that the Yanks would always beat the fuckin' Cubs" She said to herself, smiling.

All of a sudden, there was a loud sound thunder and the lights went off.

"Shit" Alex cursed.

But luckily for her, she had a few candles burning. She leaned back against the couch and sighed. All of a sudden, there was a another clash of thunder, and the lights began to blink as she saw something move on her right..she turned and..

" Hi, I'm Chucky--and you're my friend till the end, hidy ho! Ha ha ha!"

"Sweet mother of fuckin' shit." Alex gasped, as she stared at the Chucky doll sitting next to her.

Alex stood up cautiously, peering at the doll with curosity...

_Did it just say Chucky---?_

"Mommy?"

Alex let out a scared, high-pitched gasp as she turned around, turning towards the voice that was directed towards her.

Carissa was standing in the bedroom doorway, rubbing her eyes as she sleepily looked at her mom.

"What's goin' on?" She asked.

Alex just stared at the doll with disbelief as it stared back at her. She then looked at daughter and smiled.

"Nothing hun. The..thunder ..just shook me up a bit."

Rissa yawned and nodded. Alex went up to her.

"Are you going to bed?"

"Nah, I think I'm gonna get some water."

Alex bent down and gave Rissa a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay, g'night babes"

"'Night mom"

Rissa went inside the bedroom and smiled. Her kid was so innocent compared to her and her father.

With that she went on her bed..and fell asleep

* * *

As Chucky sat in the couch, he looked at little angel faced Rissa, as she yawned and went over towards the sink. 

_Cute kid_

he watched her get some water. But then he turned back around and went back to ''barbie mode'', as she started towards the bedroom. But then he noticed that she'd stopped and started to walk over towards him.

She sat down next to him and picked up, putting him on her lap. She started bouncing him, as if he was a baby.

"You know, I didn't know your name was Chucky..my mom used to have a boyfriend named that."

_Oh shit, Alex told her kid about us? That fucker.._

" She said that he was one of the best guys she'd ever been with..but he was crummy bastard who cheated on her with soem blonde bitch. "

_Crummy bastard Ha..Alex is still angry 'bout that? Damn.._

" I wish he was my dad. He was some infamous serial killer..and..my father..well..all I know is that he's some fuckin' piece of worthless shit who left my mom. But.if Chucky was was still alive and was my dad, I would of asked him to teach me how to be like him."

_Aw, such a cute, smartassed kid. If only Glen would think that way.._

Chucky then was tempted to reveal himself and tell her that he was the guy she had wished to be the daughter of, but then he remembered he had some unfinished business to do with her mom. He then felt bad..on imagining how Carissa would react when she sees that her mom's missing. . .

_Sorry kiddo, but your mom's the only one who can help me get back at Tiffany.._

Carissa sighed and put him back down. She yawned and turned her back on him.

"G'night, Chucky" She mumbled.

Chucky watched her walk into the room. Man, if only Tiffany had given birth to her rather than Glen..

* * *

3:00 A.M.

Alex suddenly woke up, as she heard odd noises coming from outside..she looked at Rissa's bed to see if it was Rissa who was up and making all the noise..but no. Rissa was fast asleep on her bed.

_How can she not hear that noise? Am I going mad?_

She got closed to Rissa..to examine her...and what she saw was surprising.: Rissa had on earplugs.

Alex knew Rissa didn't like earplugs..and plus

She doesn't know how to put them on by herself..

Alex stood up slowly, eyes widened with fear:

_Someone else had put the earplugs in Rissa's ears..and that someoneis in the next room..right at the moment_

--end.

**Hope you like the chapter. ;**


	5. Hello again!

**Authors note: The following chapter is sort of..predictable..but has a little twist to it. Plus, it's a short chapter, only having 792 word when I usually have over 1000. Oh well Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Hello again "

Alex unplugged her nightlamp and grabbed it with her right hand, as she slowly approach the door. Man, this was bad timing for a burgular to come and rob her--she just so happened to be wearing a white pajama tanktop and black, lacey boyshorts. She then for a split second regretted not wearing the grandma nightgown her sister had sent her last Christmas. . .

Anyway, she slowly turned the doorknob and then pushed the door at full force, raising up the lamp in her hand, expecting some man in a black outfit grabbing the t.v. or something.

_Nothing._

She tried to turn on the lights by flipping the light switch right next to her door, but the power was still out.

_God fuckin' damn._

She closed the bedroom door behind her walked around slowly, with the lamp infront of her. She swallowed hard, as a creaky noise echoed through the room. She gasped and swung the lamp; But then she realized she swung at nothing but air. She was still inspecting the living room, since most of her valuables were in there.

Too bad it didn't occur to her to search the kitchen..she would of prevented a tiny hand opening the "tool "drawer and pulling out thick rope. . .

She then heard footsteps...but not big, loud footsteps like any other full-grown man would make; but tiny ones, the ones a baby would make. She looked around intentively, and then she heard it:

" Alexaaaaandra!" sang a voice.

_Oh my God._

She knew that voice. She could hear it as clear as day.

_But no--he's dead! It was all over the newspapers--unless..._

She rushed to the televison, where on top of it, her flashlight was resting. She took it with her left hand and turned it on. She then pointed the light towards the couch.

_The Good Guys doll isn't there anymore!_

She knew Rissa didn't take in the room--Rissa came back into the room emptyhanded. She started to walk backwards, away from the couch in terror--which proved to be a fatal mistake.

* * *

It was just too perfect. Alexandra was walking away from the couch, unaware of the rest of her surroundings. Chucky, with a rope in his left hand, grinned, as he ran towards her and grabbed her left leg. Before she could react, he would with full force pull her leg towards him. She felt on her stomach hard, with an "oof!" 

_This is just too perfect!_

He then climbed on her back, took the rope and wrung it around her neck. Then he started to pull as hard as he can,hard enough to make her pass out within a minute or two. She started to make a choke sound, desperately trying to pull the rope off her neck. She could of easily rolled on her back, but she was freaking out.

"Hello Again, Sweetheart! It's me, Chucky and I've been _dying _to come and play with you!" He said with his hysterical, high-pitched laugh.

She stood up, but he hung on tight, still pulling with strong force.

"geroffme!" She manged to choke out, as she tried to run around, trying to shake him off

But all he would do is grin, and pull harder. But then she reached back and grabbed him by the hair and tugged really hard. He howled in pain, as he loosened the rope around. She instantly took the chance and pulled him off her, flinging him across the room. He hit a wall, and fell down. But that didn't stop him..

_That bitch is gonna be with me..whether she likes it or not!_

_

* * *

_She fell on the ground, taking in deep breaths. She rubbed her sore neck, as she tried to stand up. Angry, she rushed to the kitchen, opened the kitchen drawer and pulled out the same butcher knife she had used on Mrs.Bailey. .. 

"Where are you, you little fucker?" She breathed, as she gripped the knife hard so hard, her fingers turned white.

"I'm gonna cut you up into tiny little piece, you little piece of fuckin' shit!" She said through her teeth, as she still was trying to catch her breath.

"Are you really, Mer? C'mon, you love me remember!" Chucky said for the other side of the room.

"Don't call me--Mer!" She shot out.

"Mer" was the nickname Chucky used to call her ( Out of ''Mercedes'') when they were going out.

She then was hit hard..with something. She then fell on top of her couch face up, dazed. As she started black out, she saw a small figure looking over her. All she saw was a crooked, evil smile, before everything went black.

--end


	6. Newly wed?

**A/N: Thanks for all the recent Previews. Sorry I don't update quickly..I have another story I'm developing. Anyway, here's chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

Newly wed?

_3: 10 A.M_

With Alexandra bound with some rope and tape, he went into the room where Carissa was sleeping, unaware of the incident that had occured. It was a good thing he put in the ear plugs, or he would have heard glass shattered after he threw that vase at Alexandra, thus knocking her out.Right near the bed, right next to where he was sitting before was Alex's mini-me doll. Grabbing it by the leg, he dragged it right next to where Alexandra layed. He then extended one hand over Alexandra then one hand over the doll. Closing his eyes, he began:

" Ade due damballa leveau mercier du bois chaloitte secoisse entienne mais pois de morte mortis mais le cant de monsoir Adelez porque tu hacer Damballa Adelez porque tu hacer Damballa leveau mercier du bois chaloitte secoisse entienne mais pois de morte mortis mais le cant de monsoir _Give me the power I beg of you! _"

There was a loud thunder, and lightining started to flash. .

"Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte leveau mercier du bois chaloitte secoisse entienne mais pois de morte mortis mais le cant de monsoir Adelez porque tu hacer Damballa! Adelez porque tu hacer Damballa! Adelez porque tu hacer Damballa! Adelez porque tu hacer Damballa! _Give me the power I beg of you_---AWAKE! "

Chucky looked at the girl doll for a response. Nothing. He made a face and shouted again.

"AWAAAAKE"

Both Alexandra and the doll remained moveless.

" Aw, C'MON! THIS FUCKING SUCKS!"

Then, Alexandra's chest thrusted upward, as if she has been electrocuted. Alexandra let out an odd choking sound, which all the more made Chucky scream in surprise. Then, Alexandra's body fell back into place, and became still again. Chucky looked at Alexandra and tapped her side with his foot.

"Um, Mer?" he said in a high-pitched tone, not realizing that the doll behind him had opened it's glassy light brown eyes.

" God dammit, maybe it didn't work." Chucky mumbling turning around, just in time too see The Mini-Alexandra doll sit up. The doll stared at her little plastic hands, first at the palms, then at the back, before she wide-eyed looked up and stared in Chucky. Chucky could do nothing more but grin Sheepishly.

"Um..h-hi Alex. Heh, lovely night, we're having.."

Alexandra , now in the doll, said nothing but stare. She then looked at her human body, right next to her.

". . WHAT THE HELL!" Alexandra cried out with a scream.

Chucky covered her now-plastic mouth with his hand.

" Okay, okay..calm down. Alex..Alex.!" Chucky said with a sigh, as Alex pushed his hand away.

" ARE YOU..FUCKING INSANE?"

"Alexandra..look--"

" DON'T YOU ALEXANDRA ME. AFTER YOU CHEAT ON ME, USED ME, NOW YOU PLACE ME IN SOME FUCKING LITTLE DOLL? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

Chucky grinned evily.

" Hey, babe. I told you once that we would get married, right? Well, looks like you got what you wanted?"

Alexandra stared.

" W-wha-- wait. Heheheh--what?"

Chucky started to walk around, with his hands behind his back.

" Back in 1983. You and me, were dating right?"

". . Right."

" Yeah, so...I remember. It was March. Yeaaaah, it was march. And you know, we were in beeed annnd we were talking. So I go ' Mer, do you plan on marrying anytime soon?' And you said ' I don't know babe, but I would like to get married to you' See..in..YOUR..FACE..BITCH!" He replied, pointing at her, grinning.

Alexandra walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

" Look you motherfucking fat turd. Unless you didn't remember, I have a kid. So, Mr.OhIthinkIgoteverythingplannedout, HOW ARE YOU GONNA TELL RISSA THAT YOU USED VOODOO TO SHRINK ME?"

She let go of me, and turned around, pretty much really pissed off.

" Okay, okay. Look, I transfered your soul into your body..but..BUT..your body ain't well dead. It's in a coma..sort of."

Alexandra turned around, confused.

" In a coma? Wait, didn't..you die?"

" Well, yeah. I was fucking dying anyway. See, you weren't dead, like Tiffany was--"

" Woah, woah. Tiffany?"

Chucky sighed and put a hand on Alex's shoulder.

" Um yeah, you may want to sit down on this one..."

* * *

_4:00 A.M._

Yeah, it took nearly an hour for Chucky to tell in detail what had happened between Tiffany and himself, including Glen and Jennifer Tilly.

" So that's why I shrunk you, " Chucky finally finished. " I figured the only person who would want to see Tiffany fucked up would be you. Besides, Tiffany was all fun and games. She wasn't as hardcore as you are."

Alexandra was sitting on her body's stomach, staring at him. She then smacked her lips together.

" Okay, I'll make you a deal. I will help you kick Tiffany's ass..IF..you find out a way to get my undead, possibly in a coma body to a hospital and that youremember that this isonly business. The feelings I felt for you are long gone."

Chucky rolled his eyes at hearing the last of her sentance.

" Sure, whatever you say. Anyway, in fact, I have a plan."

_

* * *

5:00 A.M_

Carissa sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes. She yawned a big yawn, but to her surprise, she didn't hear anything. She frowned, as she felt something her ears. Using her fingers, she took out ...earplugs? She frowned. She looked next to her, to ask her mom how the earplugs got in her ears, but she saw that her mom wasn't there. She got up, and went to the living room.

" Moooom!" She called out, looking around.

It took her merely five seconds to her mother's body in front the couch.

"MOM!" She cried out, going down on her knees.

She wisely put her ear close to hermom's nse,to check for air. She sighed in relief at feeling a bit of air come out of her nose. She then saw the broken pieces of the vase near her mom's head. She scrambled up to feet and grabbed the house phone on the coffee table. She dialed 911.

" YEAH. MY NAME'S CARISSA. I LIVE IN 789 TROY ST, APT 5A AND MY MOM IS ON THE GROUND, NOT AWAKE--"

As Carissa went on, giving information, there were two dolls on the couch: The Alexandra mini-me doll then the Good guy's doll, with it's hand on the girl doll's lap. As Carissa kept on talking with the 911 operator, the girl doll looked at the Good guy's doll, then at the hand on her lap. The guy doll looked back and slowly removed it's hand . . .

**Yeah, not much. But stayed tune for the next chapter: Not in the plan.**


	7. Not in the Plan

_**A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews! **_

Chapter 6: 

Not in the plan . .

_5:30 AM_

Tiffany, now Jennifer Tilly, was talking to the doctor who examined her old friend Alexandra Perez. Alexandra's daughter, Carissa, was sitting on the couch in the waiting room, with Glen and Glenda.

" So, she's in a coma?" Tiffany asked, in disbelief.

" I believe that the hit to her head may have caused some brain damage, but then again, She seems to be able to breathe on her own. We still are trying to find out why won't she wake up. But, Miss.Perez is in some sort of coma, yes. "

Tiffany sighed as she put her hands into her fur coat's pocket. Everything seemed to..confusing.

" Thank you, Dr.Garcia..for your time " She said, before turning around and heading towards the kids.

Glen had an arm around Carissa, while Glenda was talking to her. Tiffany walked in front of Carissa and bent down, to look at her.

" Now, Rissa, the doctor says your mommy is very sick " Tiffany told her in her babyish voice, " She's gonna have to stay here for a while .. ."

Carissa sighed and nodded, her head hung low.

" Now, I've called your relatives and they can't come over here to LA in two months, so, you'll be staying with us" Tiffany then said, smiling.

" Oh mum, she can?" Glen asked excitely, grinning from ear to ear.

" Of course she can, she's like a member of our family." Tiffany replied, standing up and smiling.

Glenda grinned.

" Aw man, this so gonna be so friggin' awesommme!"

Carissa smiled a cute, sweet smile.

" Thanks, Miss.Tilly "

" Now, Rissa, you can sleep over at our house today and go and pick up your stuff tomorrow. "

--

_9:00 PM_

Chucky sat on the couch, flipping channels on the television. Alexandra was sitting next to him, reading the book " _Mood swings: a world-renowned expert on bipolar disorder discusses the latest research demonstrating that thyroid hormone can have a positive and profound effect on mood in bipolar patients _"

" Isn't there anything else besides fucking news crap?" Chucky said angerly, putting the TV control beside him.

Alexandra didn't say word. She completely ignored him and flipped a page, moving her lips as she read.Chucky sighed and shook his head and scooted closer to her.

" Aw, c'mon babe, you still mad at me?"

Alexandra said nothing but flipped another page, and started to hum loud.

" Alex..c'moooon. I hate it when your mad at meeee. "

She hummed even louder.

" What the fuck did I ever do to you?"Chucky exclaimed, now annoyed.

Alexandra put her book down on her lap gently and then closed her eyes. For awhile, there was silence, but then she spoke.

" Oh, what the fuck did you do, you ask? Ah, well..not much..except the fact that you shrunk me down to midget size, expecting me to help you get back at Tiffany --"

She then started to yell, really loud.

" --MY BEST FRIEND WITH WHOM YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH, AFTER I PRACTICALLY GAVE YOU THE BEST FUCKING SEX YOU'LL EVER GET, AFTER COVERING YOUR BACK WHILE YOU WENT OFF AND KILLED PEOPLE, AFTER I LET YOU STAY IN MY APARTMENT WHEN DIDN'T HAVE A PLACE TO STAY. WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT. FUCK YOU. I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE A SLOW, PAINFUL DEATH. I. FUCKING. HAAATTTEEE YOOOOOOOUU"

Alexandra threw the book at Chucky, hitting him right on the face. She hopped off the couch but Chucky jumped on her and landed on her back.

" GET THE FUCK OFF MY YOU PUSSY-EATING PIECE OF SHIT!" Alexandra exclaimed.

" I'll get off you, only if you promise to calm down and talk." He said

Alexandra was silent for a moment. But then she sighed.

"Fiiiine."

Chucky got off her and sat on the ground. Alexandra got up got her book and sat down in front of him.

" Look, Alex..I don't know why the fuck I went after Tiffany. I mean, she's got big boobs, but so do you and plus you've got had ass..and she didn't..I don't know. I guess..I like being dominate in sex."

Alexandra stared.

" That's why you cheated on me? You weren't dominate enough..?"

"Yeah..I mean, why can't I be the one with the whips and you cuffed up huh? I mean, babe, you fuckin' rocked at bondage, but I wanna be the one in control, y'know? "

Alexandra raised her brows.

"...You married her."

"..Well, she was the only person with a fucking vagina around--"

"You had a friggin kid--"

"..we didn't use a fucking condom. "

Alexandra shook her head and sighed.

" So, Alex, we're good, right?" Chucky asked.

Alexandra shrugged.

" I guess--"

Before she could finish her answer, the front door started to open.

" Shit. It's Carissa!" Alex exclaimed.

Chucky and Alexandra climbed up on the couch and froze, their eyes on the door. The door opened, and someone entered, but it wasn't Carissa . .

--

Tyler Winslow , the next door neighbor, opened the door, and slowly looked around. He then walked to the bedroom, and closed the door. Chucky frowned.

" Who the fuck is that creep?"

" Tyler, my hot next door neighbor. He's really hot..been tryin' to be in my pants since he moved her..too much of a pussy, though " whispered back Alex, looking at Chucky, " Why, jealous that right now, he's looking through my clothes?"

Chucky's mouth went wide open.

" I would _NEVER_ get jealous of some creep lookin through my ex girlfriend's stuff--uh..what type of clothes..is he looking at?"

Alexandra smiled sweety.

" Oh, prob'ly just my thongs , g-strings and see-through bras."

Chucky gasped.

" You never wore see-through bras OR g-strings while being with me! " He whispered angerly.

He then hopped off the couch.

" Uh..you stay here..I'mma go see what he's doing.." He whispered, tiptoeing towards the room.

" Fuck, no guy's gonna be lookin' at her stuff while I'm here .." Chucky whispered to himself " Gonna have to get rid of the cunt...even though it's not in the plan .."

--end.


	8. One of those Moments

_**A/N: Holy CRAP. I haven't writing this in a YEAR. Oh well; let's see if I still have my spark :)**_

Chapter 7

One of those moments..

Chucky slowly pushed open the door and peaked in. He could see Tyler go to Alex's drawers and open the very last one. Chucky frowned angrily as he saw Tyler pull out a tiny green silky thong and stuff it in his jeans back pocket

Chucky took a few steps away from the door and looked at Alexandra, who was busy reading her book on mood swings.

" Welll?" Chucky asked, giving her a look.

Alex looked up from the pages of her book.

" Well what?"

" Aren't you going to get mad that he's stealing your thongs?!"

Alex shrugged.

" Could always get new ones. Besides..why do you care?"

" Well, he's stealing your shit."

" Again..why do you care? In fact, you have no right to get angry. If you want to stop him, fine by me. "

With that, Alex raised up her book again. Chucky sighed angerly and walked to Carissa's toy box at the corner of the room. He opened it and pulled out a nice wooden baseball bat

--

Tyler wasn't usually the pervert who went through women's stuff but he found Alexandra so attractive, that he had to have a bra and a thong that belong to her. Most would call it obsession..so did he. He wasn't afraid to admit he had an obsession with Alexandra; the only problem was she only used him to babysit her cute kid, Carissa. Tyler stuffed a nice green thong in his pocket and went to look for a nice bra. But he then looked deep into the drawer and pulled out a large book. Its cover was made out of leather and on the front, the words "Memories" was imprinted on it. He put that on the floor, to look at later, and pulled out a large yellow envelope with the words " DNA PATERNITY RESULTS". This caused Tyler to get curious. Just as he was open it, when he felt something hard hit his head. He fell on his back, his head feeling like it was split in half. He managed to look up and see a midget with red hair raise up a bat and hit him again. He then blacked out.

--

Chucky raised the bat for the third time, ready to crack open Tyler's skull. . .

"Charles Lee Ray! You stop right there" Alexandra said behind him.

Chucky turned around and saw Alexandra, who had her hands to her hips.

" You said to stop him!"

" Exactly, Charles. To _stop _him, not _kill _him."

Alexandra made sure Chucky wasn't look and she pushed the yellow envelope under her bed. Chucky raised the book titled "Memories"

" What's thiiiiss?"

Alexandra made a face.

"..Photos"

Chucky opened them and sure enough, they were old photos of Alex. Some was when she was a baby and with her family. Others were when she was in grade school. He turned to one certain page and saw she still had a picture of both of them together. She was twenty three and he was thirty. On the bottom, Alex had written " Five year anniversity." Chucky chuckled and looked up at her.

" Wow..you still have this?"

" Its an old book. Don't get full of yourself." Alex said annoyingly.

Chucky nodded and looked back at the photo.

" You know, we look really happy here."

" Yeah. we were. We were together for two more years and then you went off with Tiff."

Chucky sighed and closed the book.

" I missed you, you know."

Chucky, for the first time in years, actually sounded extremely sincere and even a bit "mushy". Alex looked down at her shoes.

" Sure you did."

" No, no. It wasn't just the sex I missed. I missed your cooking..the way you laughed, the way you kissed..all that mushy stuff. And I only stayed with Tiff because you left Chicago."

Alexandra rolled her eyes.

" Okay, let's stop talking about this. Uh..so..what do we do with Tyler?"

Chucky snapped out of his little "mushy" mode and looked down at Tyler Winslow.

" Leave him there. I mean, no one's gonna think two dolls did this to him."

They went back into the living room, just in time. The door opened and in came Carissa.

And to Chucky's horror..so did Tiffany.


	9. The expected

**A/N: Damn I got 21 reviews! That's more than I thought I would get. And I got a few subscribers too! Well, I feel loveded. :D Herree's the next chapter. **

Chapter 8

The expected.

When Tiffany entered the room, she felt odd. The last time she was in Alexandra's place, Alexandra basically kicked her ass for getting between her and Chucky. Tiffany never dared to go in her place again, but Alexandra was in a coma, so she figured she wouldn't find out -- but then she remembered Carissa. Carissa let out a sigh.

"Why does it smell like cat shit in here?" Carrisa wrinked her nose.

Tiffany let out a gasp.

"Rissa! 'Shit' in a naughty word!" Tiffany waggled her index finger at her.

"Sure it is, Miss.Tilly. My mom let's me curse. She even lets me say Cunt, and I only heard that word in one movie: Silence of the Lambs."

" You've seen that movie?"

"Yup. Mom says Anthony Hopkins makes Hannibal Lecter even sexier in the books." Carissa grinned a mischevious grin at her.

Tiffany raised a brow. So Alex was still a psycho bitch it seemed -- Only a psycho would think another psycho is sexy. No wonder she liked Chucky. . .

Carissa went into her room.

"I'm gonna get my stuff. You sit down and chill out."

Tiffany looked around the apartment. It was actually nice, but then again, Alexandra was pretty good at organizing a room. She made her apartment seem like a studio. Tiffany sat down on the couch, still looking around. She was looking at the pictures on the walls. They were all her and Carissa. Carissa as a new born baby, Alex and Carissa on her 1st birthday party, etc.

"Hi, I'm Chucky, and I'm your friend to the end! "

Tiffany's eyes widened. _No, it couldn't be! _She looked down to her left...

"OH MY GOD!" She then started to scream, jumping off the couch.

Chucky's head was exactly how it was before. Tiffany failed to see that his clothes weren't all stiched up or anything. Carissa ran out of the room.

"What's wrong, Miss.Tilly?" Carissa asked, with a scared look on her face.

Tiffany was shaking. Her whole body was shaking. Chucky was staring at her. He wasn't moving, but he was staring at her. An evil look in his artificial glass eyes. Tiffany looked to the right and saw the doll she went Alex, the type of dolls that were made to look just like the person in the photo sent to the company. She didn't move. She wasn't looking at her. Tiffany wondered if Chucky used the voo-doo spell on her . . _But she would be dead. _Tiffany ignored the Alex doll and pointed at Chucky.

"He..he..spoke."

Carissa rose a brow.

"No he didn't. I didn't hear it speak."

"But, but, he did! He's alive. He's Chucky!"

Carissa stared but then seemed to understand.

"Ooh, I get it. Sorry, Miss.Tilly, but this is my mom's doll. See, Glenda gave me a head and an arm of a good-guy's doll she found in your house and I attached them to my mom's good-guy doll. She told me about this Chucky guy. He's not alive. He's dead."

"But..he..spoke..."

"You're probably hearing things. Besides, if he was alive, I doubt he'd be want to be seen by you, out of all people!"

Tiffany was silent for a moment, but went with Carissa's logic. She nodded, but was still shaking tremendously.

"I'll wait for you in the limo. Okay, baby girl?"

"Okay."

Tiffany looked at Chucky and Alex one last time, then quickly went on the door, as Carissa went back to packing in the bedroom.

* * *

"What was that for? You almost got us caught!" Alex whispered, head turning to Chucky now.

Chucky was almost laughing out loud. He was snickering and shaking his head.

"She almost _pissed _her pants! Did you..fucking see that shit?! " Chucky snickered s'more.

Alex sighed.

"Another stunt like that, and Tiff will probably chop us up or something."

"Well, Carissa's looking like she's starting to think Tiff's going crazy, so maybe Tiffany will think the same."

"Maybe . . "

They both heard Carissa coming, so they went back to Freeze mode.

* * *

Carissa came out with her suitcase and when she did, Miss.Tilly's driver came in and took it.

"Miss.Tilly's waiting for you, Miss.Carissa."

"'kay. Thanks."

She went to the couch, got her two dolls, and went out the door, closing and locking it behind her. Down a couple of stairs, and she finally reached the limo waiting in front of the apartment building. The driver took the dolls and put them in the trunk. He closed the trunk..or at least he thought he did. He didn't close it properly. He opened the door for Carissa, closed it and went into the driver's seat. And off he drove.

* * *

"Lord Jesus, this road's fucking bumpy." Alex complained, laying down in the trunk of the limo.

Chucky peaked outside. Luckily for them, the driver didn't close the trunk right and they were able to breath air.

"It's almost night time. Maybe around six." Chucky rolled closer to Alex, " You know, we can fuck in here.."

Alex pushed him off. Chucky started to laugh that infamous laugh.

"I'm just fucking with you. Oh shit, if you leave out the 'with', it's 'I'm just fucking you'!" Another burst of laughter.

Alex sighed.

"When is this ride going to be over?"

"I don't fucking know. We've stopped at a Burger King, stopped again at a mall and stayed there for fucking three hours.."

Then, there was a big bump, and the limo's trunk opened. Being light-weight, Chucky and Alex were bounced out of the limo and unto the highway street. They rolled and stopped, both on their backs.

"SONOFABITCH!" Chucky cried out, sitting up, to see the limo speed away.

"OH NICE GOING, CHARLES!" Alex yelled, standing up.

"M-ME!? THIS ISN'T MY FAULT!"

"YES IT IS!"

"HOW IS IT MY FUCKING FAULT, ALEXANDRA?"

Alexandra stared at at him.

"I DON'T KNOW. I NEED SOMEONE TO BLAME THIS ON!"

"Okay..let's get off the road..and try to figure out..what the fuck to do."

They both started to walk off the street. For some reason, the highway was pretty lonesome, so they didn't have to try to dodge any speeding cars.

"This is just fucking great!" Alex said, shaking her head.

"With my luck..this should have been expected." Chucky said, shaking his head.

As Alex and Charles walked, they were silent. Both were trying to see how to get to Tiffany's house. But then, they saw a car that was pulled over for speeding by a cop . Both of them turned and looked at each other, grinned an 'evil villain' sort of grin, and started to sneak towards the scene. . .


	10. Two Odd HitchHikers

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but now being an 18 y/o senior in high school, I simply don't have time! Well, here's the next chapter! Reviews would be nice. And .. damn, I've been writing this since I was '04-'05. Wow. Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 9  
Two odd hitch-hikers.

" So, you're telling me that a guy pointed gun at you .. and told you to hand over your driver's license?" Officer David Porter asked the young man he had pulled over for speeding. Either the young man, who said his name was "Patrick" was high, drunk, or just plain stupid.

"Yeah, officer'. He told me ' git your damn license out your pockets, boy!', so I did. I was scared I'd be with a bullet in mah head."  
Porter made a face. He obviously wasn't born or lived in California, but yet his license plate said the car was from Cali. That was rather suspicious. Plus, his story was obviously made-up. Did Patrick really think it was credible?

"Listen, Mr.Patrick, here in California, we don't like it when people are speeding and are without a license. That's very suspicious. And you don't even papers.."

" I neva' knew we be needin' them papers, sir." Patrick picked something out of his greasy blond hair and examined his findings.  
" Looks like I'm going to have to take you in, son. " Porter stated, taking out his cuffs.

"Aw, c'mon now! I only went a little over the speed limit -- "

" You were going 110, son."

" What the fuck. Listen here, you _cow-fucker_. I went only 60 .."

"And now you'll be arrested for misorderly conduct -- ARRG!"

Porter suddely felt something stab his left calf. He fell on his knees, one hand going to feel his painful calf. When he examined his hand, to his horror, it was bloody. He cried out in agony as another stab was now sent to his upper back. That made him tumble down unto his chest. Porter reached for his walky-talky, but it wasn't there. Neither was in gun or his night-stick. What the fuck was going on?

"Looking for this, Officer?" A horrible voice greeted him.  
David Porter turned his head and looked up. He first saw his own gun pointed at him, then his eye met with two bright-blue, glassy eyes.

There was a gun shot, and everything went black. David Porter slipped into nothingness.

* * *

Patrick stared in horror as a red-headed, ugly doll shot the Police Officer's brains out. Blood was coming out of the officer's mouth, and there was a big hole at his scalp, with light-pink brain parts out on the street pavement. The doll grinned up at him and waved at him. Patrick snapped out of his shocked state and ran towards the car he had stolen. Naturally, he wouldn't run from a doll that talked, but the thing had a gun! He could always run it over. He tried to convience himself it was all a dream. Dolls couldn't talk! They didn't move on their own! He was either dreaming or he was high. He did sniff some angel dust earlier, after all. He franctically opened the car and sat down on the driver's seat. He started to put the keys in when suddenly,he first felt something fall unto his lap, then he felt something cold go to his neck. A blade. The sharp edge was pressed against him. One move and he's get his throat slashed. He closed his eyes 

"Don't fucking move." A oddly sweet, yet menacing female voice now greeting him.

He put his hands up.

"Look, I don't know what's goin on, " His voice was already shakey, "But.. you know what. Take the fuckin' car. But please . . . don't kill me!"

The female giggled. Patrick soon saw the red-headed doll approach the car.

"Open the passenger seat door."

Patrick opened his eyes, and he was staring into the face of a pretty, girl doll. The girl doll has nice thick eyelashes and dark make up. She was standing on his lap somehow. Patrick wondered how she actually made it there.

" Yes..ma'am."

He reached sideways and opened the car door as she ordered. The red-headed doll climbed in, sat down and and closed the door. He pointed the gun at him and grinned.

"Alright, Alex. I can take it from here."

The girl nodded and hopped off him, climbing towards the backseat.

"Alright, bub. You're going to be our driver for the day. You're going to take us to the nearest motel and if you try anything, you'll get what happened to the cappo."

Patrick looked out the windshield and saw the officer lying down on the lonely highway street, dead.

" Alright, mista'."

" Atta' boy. Now, drive."

Patrick turned on the car and drove, promising himself to listen to his mama next time: Stay off drugs.

* * *

Alex was the mastermind of the plan and Chucky was the 'deliverer'. Sometimes, they switched, but Alex's ideas were always more creative.Alex had been sitting on the passenger seat and hopped unto the guy's lap ready with a knife. Chucky had stored to knifes, a pocket knife and a butcher knife, in his overalls, as he always did in the past. The plan was excuted perfectally so far.

Alex was now lying down on the backseat, humming to the song ' I feel like a woman '. Chucky, holding the guy at gun point, yawned.

"Can we changed the channel, Alex."

" No." Alex replied, now sitting up, "I like this song."

" It's fucking stupid."

" You're fucking stupid."

" After the song?"

A sigh.

" Fine. What-the-fuck-ever. "

The guy, who smelled like gasoline, cleared his throat.

" You two be on a road trip?"

Chucky grinned.

" You can say that. Me and my friend here are going to visit an old pal, but we got sidetracked."

" Oh. Neva' knew dolls visited friends." The guy said, shaking his head.

" I'mma sleep for a few minutes. Wake me up when we get to the place."

In a few minutes, Alex was sound asleep. Chucky and the guy were silent, until the guy decided to ask another question.

" I gawt a question, but don't be mad."

" Go ahead, shit head."

" How does it feel to fuck a doll?"

Chucky stared. The guy cleared his throat.

" I mean, that pretty girl doll is your woman, ain't she? "

" Well, not yet. But I fucked a girl doll before her. And let me tell you, it's not as pleasurable in a sense, but then again, it is."

" Really?"

Chucky was really getting into the conversation. He switched the gun from his right hand to his left. His right arm was hurting him.

" Yeah. It's fucking plastic, so it's like fucking a plastic garbage can. But then again, it's still fucking." Chucky said with a chuckle.

The guy managed to smile.

" How long you think you gonna get in her pants?" He asked, looking back at the sleeping Alex for a second, before eyes went back unto the road.

Chucky shrugged, and grinned.

" She's upset with me, but I think she'll crack soon."

" She would be real nice lookin' if she were real -- she pretty as a doll, y'know."

" Yup. Fucking sexy."

" Yup."

Silence again. Chucky liked conversating with the guy. Too bad they would finish him off when they were a few blocks away from the Tilly residence.


	11. It was like Yesterday

**A/N: Gonna keep on this FF until I'm done!**

Chapter 10

"It was like it was yesterday …"

" Alex..Alex.._Alexandra_!"

Alex lifted her head suddenly, waking up with a start. Someone yelled in her ear, and there was a ringing noise in her head. A few seconds later, she felt the first pangs of a headache. Alex started to open her eyes, and had to rub them in order to fully open them. She was sitting in Lounge 21, a popular Bar where she worked, in a booth. She hadn't remembered when she dozed off.. Marlena Ferkowski was standing next to her, arms acrossed. Marlena stunk of cigarette smoke; she wore a neon blue tubetop, a skin-tight mini skirt and black boots. Alex sheepishly looked up at her.

" Sorry Mrs.Ferkowishi.." Alex slowly stood up, rubbing her neck, "Walter told me to take a five minute break."

Marlena made a face.

"I told you, call me Marlena. Damn, Darling. You're passed twenty and you've been working here for two years. It ain't like you're some sixteen year old rookie!"

" Sorry Mrs Fer -- erm, Marlena."

"That's better. Walter needs some help -- we have a full house today. Seems a few men got the day off, today."

Alexandra looked passed Marlena's shoulder and saw a small crowd by the bar. Alex looked back at Marlena and nodded. Marlena patted her shoulder and Alex walked passed her, to the Bar. A few men, regular customers, cheered seeing Alex.

" 'ey, there's my favorite bartendress!"

" Nice pants, sweet pea!"

Alex smiled at them all. Alex was wearing a black T-shirt with the Rolling Stones' logo on it, Tight Stonewashed Jeans, and high top converses. The t-shirt was a bit to big on her, so she rolled it up a bit. It wasn't her shirt; It was her boyfriend's, and since she was running late, she grabbed whatever she could find.

" Alright, who's up first!"

Beers were ordered, and passed along the bar counter. Alex did small talk with a few men, smiling politely, and flirting a bit, as Marlena had instructed her. Two years as a bar tender helped her learn to be a lot more sociable.

A bit later, around passed twelve, Walter Martinez ( the other bar tender ) waved Alex over. When Alex arrived, he merely extended his hand, palm exposed. She gave him a high-five and smiled.

" Alex, mi nena, how are you doing? "

" Eh, can't complain, Walt."

" How's the boyfriend?" Walter suddenly became serious.

Walter knew of Alex's boyfriend; he had visited the bar more than once. There was something about the man that Walter couldn't put his finger on, and he didn't like him one bit. Besides, the ten-year difference did bother him a little. Walter did like Alex, but only as a little sister. She did remind him of his dead sister Lillian, after all.

" He's okay, I guess." Alex replied with a casual shrug.

" You guess?"

" He's been acting a little weird lately.."

" He's already weird enough." Walter said with a smirk.

Alex's eyes rolled towards the ceiling, then back down. Soon, a man was ordering another round of scotch. It was his fourth round.

" I'll serve it, Alex. I don't want that man starting troubble." Walter said.

Alex nodded and watched Walter leave. Soon, before Alex could relax, she saw her friend Amy run in. Amy had no last name -- well, at least she didn't give a surname. Alex met Amy through her other friend, Tiffany. Amy worked at a stripping club across town. Amy did stop at Lounge 21 to hang out with Walter, Marlena and Alex. Amy didn't seem in the mood to hang out. She seemed worried, and as soon as she saw Alex, she waved her over. Confused, Alex snapped her fingers at Walter, and tilted her head towards Amy. Seeing Amy's face, Walter nodded, taking full control of the bar. Alex stepped from behind the bar counter and walked over to Amy. As soon as she was close enough, Amy grabbed her wrist, and pulled Alex out of the place.

" Hey, what the hell's wrong with you, Amy?" Alex asked, finally outside.

Amy was wearing regular clothes, which meant she hadn't gone to the stripping club yet. It seemed Amy over-did it with the glitter make-up, but then again, she always did.

" You're not going to believe what I just saw by your apartment!" Amy said, eyes widening.

" What, did someone get shot?" Alex said, almost casually.

" Worse."

Alex raised her brows, but waited for Amy to continue.

" I saw your boyfriend get out of his car, right? And, and a woman came out of his car too."

Alex suddenly went from being disinterested, to completely interested. She already felt anger swell up in her.

" And? " Alex asked, impatient.

" And..well..promise you won't do anything crazy."

" Fuck Amy. You're telling me not to do anything crazy right after you told me you saw a woman with my man?! Talk! " Alex snapped, already pissed off.

" Okay. He said something, she giggled, and they kissed…"

Alex felt like someone punched her stomach.

" And as they went inside."

" How long ago was this?" Alex was surprised her voice sounded calm. But she was shaking.

" Fifteen minutes ago. I ran all the way here as soon as I saw."

Alex darted back into the bar. She ran right by Walter without even glancing at him, grabbing her jacket and ran back outside.

" Tell Walt I need to take the rest of the night off." Alex replied, her heart pounding hard against her chest.

_She was going to fucking kill the bastard!_

" Wait, Alex! One more thing --"

" WHAT?"

Amy flinched.

" The woman, wasn't just some woman.."

Alex stared.

" The woman.." Amy lowerered her head for a moment, then looked straight at Alex's face, " was Tiffany."

* * *

Alex felt herself jump up, the back down. Alex suddenly opened her eyes, looking around. She was back in the car, with the man and Chucky on the two front seats. Alex looked at her plastic hands and sighed. It was simply all a dream, but a dream of something that actually happened. Chucky soon looked back at the bewildered Alex.

" What's the matter, babe? Had a nightmare?" He asked with a smirk.

Alex, remembering her dream, narrowed her eyes.

" Fuck off." She snapped, looking away, towards the window.

" Damn. Someone didn't wake up with Jesus!" Laughter soon followed.

Alex didn't answer. She didn't want to be in that car with him at the moment. But, if she wanted to be in her human body back, she needed to cooperate. Alex simply watched trees go by, as the man on the driver's seat, at gun point, drove on.


End file.
